Pok'emon Gaiden
by powdercrush
Summary: a story about a boy his pok'emon and a promise to take down Team Silex a dark pok'mon criminal orginisation as he and a young girl aspiring to be the worlds greatest trainer and a Pok'emon ranger along for the ride fight alongside there pok'emon.
1. Chapter 1

The isle of Tren is a small island to the far edge of the Jhoto region secluded from the rest of the world, secluded from society secluded from Pok'emon.

From first glance Tren looks like any normal small town But underneath the surface it is home to people of very strict religious beliefs believing Pok'emon to be demons and trainers to be powerfully evil shaman condemned to hell for such blasphemy, they even go as far to slaughter wondering Pok'emon on sight.

"Kill it!" A youth yelled at the edge of town, running toward his quarry followed by three other boys armed with large stones.

The victim was struck across the head, blood trickled down its face as the defenceless Abra was sent crashing to the ground.

Wham! Wham! Two more stones, breaking its left shoulder and right leg as the creature screamed in pain.

The young boy leading the small gang lifted a larger rock hefting it up with the intent to finish off the wounded as he was knocked over by a boy of the same age rushing him.

The rock fell to the floor inches away from the Abra as it lay there twitching.

"Vincent! What are you doing? We have to kill the demon before it brings more!"

"Shut up!" The protagonist replied. He was a smaller build than the other four but had an unquestionable look in his eyes as he glared at them.

The gang leader grabbed Vincent by the cuff of his shirt and punched him across the face.

"You idiot! The elders will punish you!" he cried. "Just like when you tried to save that Charmander a while back! They'll kill this one too!"

"I wont let anyone else harm this Pok'emon!" Vincent shouted trembling, his face stinging from the beating.

The leader threw Vincent to the floor. "You have till the time I get the elders, to kill it yourself or your going to be lashed again they might even brand your chest as a devil user!" He threatened as he and the others ran off into town.

Vincent sat up next to the Abra and fished around in his jacket pocket until he pulled out a Pok'e ball.

"I got this from a trainer who came by here who tried to negotiate with this village. I was the only one who talked to him… I'm sorry but with those wounds your going to die but if I catch you in this Pok'e ball I swear I will heal you and keep you a secret from everyone. I wont hurt you I promise." Vincent said, pleading with the wounded Pok'emon.

The Abra shakily moved its right arm to Vincent's hand looking up at him with a look of desperation.

"There it is!" The leader boy shouted, followed by 4 elder members of the village.

BLAM! The Abra was sent flying back against a tree as the bullet pieced its chest.

"No!" Vincent cried, as he threw his Pok'e ball capturing the Abra before it was too late.

"What have you done child?!" The village elder growled, striding up to Vincent, grabbing a fistful of the child's thick silvery white hair ad dragging him into town.

"You have been nothing but trouble in this town. For too long have you helped the demons, and now you capture one!" The elder gritted his teeth, throwing the boy at the blacksmiths shop.

"I wont let you take this Pok'emon! I captured it that means I am the owner! It's my responsibility!"

"Is that so?" The elder inquired. "Well then either you choose give up the Pok'emon and fall in line or be banished from the island never to return!" He snarled, pulling for a hot poker with a brand on it.

Vincent struggled as 2 other elders held him in place as he grasped dearly to the Pok'e ball.

"I won't let you kill my Pok'emon!" Vincent yelled.

The children hid behind the elders as the mayor walked up to Vince.

"So be it. There can be no exception, even if you are child even if you are my child. If your mother could see you she'd be so ashamed."

Vincent trembled, as his shirt was torn open as the searing hot brand burnt a symbol into his flesh.

The boy screamed out and cried as the world turned dark around him as he blacked out.

"Hey wake up!" A gruff voice called before throwing a bucket of seawater at Vincent's face.

"Hack! Cough! Cough! Wha what are you-"

"End of the line!" The fisherman replied as the small fishing boat docked in to the Sinnoh region.

"They told me take you from the island and said for you never to return."

Vince gritted his teeth as he got to his feet.

"Look kid, I could have dropped your ass from the boat half way here you know and believe me I didn't have to go as far as here! Now get that Pok'emon healed, I don't wanna see anyone banished for nothing."

Vincent's eyes widened as he remembered the Abra, throwing the Pok'e ball releasing it.

The creature looked exhausted, twitching and bleeding heavily from its chest.

"Whatever kid, do what you want." The fisherman replied as he began to set sail.

Vince grabbed the remainder of his shirt and tore it off, wrapping it around Abra's head covering the crescent moon shaped scar and making a crude splint for its leg with 2 pieces of wood and the last of his shirt.

"I'm sorry but that's the best I know how to do, but it's better than nothing." Vincent said, looking into the poor creatures eyes as he carefully picked it up and wrapped it in his leather jacket holding it in his arms and began walking in search of aid.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent looked around in the dark, wondering the docks of Canalave city looking for someone anyone who would assist him in saving the Abra as he looked around and saw a large building with lights on.

Vince made his way to it as his eyesight dimmed and his whole body shook from hunger he had been asleep for five days on that fishing boat and was starting to feel the repercussions.

"Pok'emon centre? Damn it! I'm looking for a Pok'emon hospital but there's nowhere else open!" Vincent gritted his teeth as he walked toward the only open building in the town.

The double doors slid open as Vincent walked through, the light stinging his eyes as he walked to the counter.

"P please help this Pok'emon." Vince croaked placing the Abra on the table before he collapsed.

"Ohh my God!" nurse Joy cried. "Doctor! Get over here this boy is seriously injured."

"I need 2 more nurses! Prep this Pok'emon for surgery, there's a bullet wound in the chest severe cranial damage and the limbs look critical."

2 hours later in the human recovery ward.

"Hawahh!" Vince snorted, jolting up in his hospital bed.

He blinked several times, focusing his vision looking around to see nurse Joy stood in front of him with a vial of smelling salts.

"Sorry about that." She said with a friendly smile. "But I had to wake you up, you haven't eaten in a while have you?"

"Wha what?" Vincent asked confused as he grasped his head in pain, staring at the bandages around his chest.

"Y you saw it?" Vince asked, hanging his head in shame.

"The brand?" Joy asked as her smile vanished.

Vincent nodded, looking up at her. "Don't worry. I'll leave now."

"What are you talking about?" Joy asked glaring at him. "Who burnt you like that? Is it the same person who nearly killed your Pok'emon?"

"I it's the mark of shame… Surly you know of it." Tom asked. "I I was banished from my town after saving Abra. I can never go back." Vince replied crying.

"Mark of shame? For saving a Pok'emon… are you from Tren?" Joy asked.

Vince nodded his head.

"Well that explains a lot I was wondering why you caught Abra with one of Lances poke' balls."

"Lance?" Vince asked. "The man who came to talk to my town months ago?"

"That's him." Joy replied.

"How is Abra?" Vincent inquired changing the subject, wiping his eyes with his wrists.

"He's stable." Joy replied. "It's going to take some time before he can battle again though."

"He? I didn't know Pok'emon had genders." Vince replied.

"You can tell that you're from Tren." Joy giggled. "Yes Pok'emon have genders, although it's hard to tell with Abra's until they evolve into Kadabra. Then the difference is a lot easier to tell but I checked and you're Pok'emon indeed male."

"Ok I guess I'll take your word for it." Vincent replied a little confused.

"Is that why you haven't named your Pok'emon?"

"Named him? Vincent asked, taking a bite out of a cheese and lettuce sandwich.

Joy nodded. "It's customary for trainers to give a name to there Pok'emon."

"Umm OK well he's a boy, so he'll have to have a boys name… What did you say he would evolve into again?"

"Kadabra." Joy replied. "But if he were traded while as a Kadabra he would evolve into an Alakazam although I doubt you'd want to trade him."

"I promised Alex I'd protect him. I would never trade him." Vincent replied.

"Ohh Alex? That's a good name." Joy smiled. "What made you choose that?"

"Because his final evolution would be Alakazam and he's a boy so I guess he'd become Alex the Alakazam, it has a nice ring to it."

"A play on words?" Joy asked. "But what about Allen or Alistair?"

"Alex was the first one to pop into my head." Vincent replied. "Can I see him?"

"Now you've finished your meal yes, but I should warn you. Don't expect him to be fighting any trainer battles for a while."

"Battle?" Vincent asked. "Battle? Why would Alex want to battle again?"

"Well you're his trainer are you not?" Joy asked.

"Trainer? I have no intention of being a trainer."

"Then what will you do?" Joy asked.

"I I don't know." Vince replied, hopping out of bed. "Where is he?"

"Come I'll take you to him." Joy replied. "He's in the ward with the other victims of Pok'emon cruelty."

"Is this common then?" Vince asked a little worried.

Joy frowned. "It is I'm afraid. A lot of it is to do with the Pok'emon kidnappers: team Silex."

"Team Silex?" Vince asked looking up at Joy, hearing the venom in her voice.

"They steal and sell on Pok'emon to the highest bidder for death sports and other sick things like pok'ephilia and people who just murder them for fun.

"Team Silex kill anyone in their way even… even trainers Joy replied, trying to fight the tears.

Vincent remained silent not wanting to probe any farther as they walked past the Pok'emon A.E ward.

"Alex is on the bed on the far side of the room." Joy replied.

Vince walked ahead and looked around at the Pok'emon in the ward.

There was a Shinx with horrible scratches all over its body and face.

A Lopunny with a missing ear, trembling clutching its pillow tightly.

Other Pok'emon had horrific injuries, Vincent felt ill as he walked up to Alex.

"H hey Abra I I came up with a name for you."

Abra shuffled a little looking up at Vince.

"It's Alex. Do you like it?" Vincent asked.

*Thank you.* Vincent heard in his head.

"Wha what?" Vince shivered, looking around

*It's telepathy.* He heard again. *It's me, Alex.*

Vince looked down to Alex who looked back.

*As a Pok'emon without compatible vocal chords I cannot speak your language but I understand it enough to converse telepathically* Alex explained.

Vince looked around the room as he took in the conversation.

Joy looked confused as she approached the two on the bed. "What are you"-

*I was speaking to Vincent as I am now to the two of you nurse Joy, thank you for patching me up by the way*

"Wha wow I, I Can't believe it! You can use telepathy in your basic evolutionary form."

*It is a little exhausting.* Alex replied. *But I found that the stone to my skull jolted my psychic potential. I can even use a little telekinesis.* Alex confirmed as he lifted himself out of bed floating in midair.

*As you can see I have a few advantages over other Abra now, witch is why I want to stay with you as your Pok'emon Vincent, to aid your cause.*

"M my what?" Vince replied, staring at Alex in disbelief.

*You want to fight don't you; you want to stop these things happening to Pok'emon. Legally you cannot set out as a trainer until you are twelve years of age, but then again you don't want to be a trainer do you? So I have a proposition for you.*

"A proposition?" Vince questioned.

*You are not comfortable with using me as your Pok'emon. You don't have to say It, I can see into your mind. Let us become… partners I want to be great like everyone and as do so many other Pok'emon*

"As equals?" Vincent replied, smiling.

*Exactly.* Alex confirmed.

"No Pok'e ball, no wondering around naked and you'll have to speak for yourself." Vincent replied smirking.

*I can deal with that, partner.* Alex nodded, reaching his non broken arm out.

Vincent took it and shook hands on this promise.

Joy on the other hand was not so impressed.

"What do you mean go protect Pok'emon from team Silex?!" You don't know what you're getting into!" She cried. "You'll be killed!"

"I'm dead already Joy." Vince replied. "I died when I received this brand."

Joy slapped Vince across the face. "Y your just like him!" Joy cried as she ran off from the ward.

Vince rubbed his stinging cheek.

*You pissed her off.* Alex noted.

"Ohh you think!?" Barked Vincent. "Ahh whatever, come on."

*I agree.* Alex replied. *If I am your equal I want to have a bed in the same ward as you.*

(Authors Note:- Unless you haven't figured it out Alex speaks telepathically. For telepathy and thoughts I will use the * symbol for all other talking it's the usual " .)


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months since Vincent and Alex arrived in Canclave city.

Alex's wounds had almost healed and Vincent had got a small job as a porter as his way of repaying the staff at the centre. Nurse Joy however could not even speak to them.

*Vince my wounds have fully healed.* Alex said as he levitated into the room Vincent was making beds in.

"Not a moment too soon." Vince replied. "I've been getting some information about team Silex from trainers in and out of here and apparently one of there clients is that ritual gang that keep hanging out at the Pok'emon tower."

*So we're going to ask for information from one of there clients?* Alex inquired.

"Were going to shut the gang down within the week if possible. If team Silex's clients go down it will be harder for them to do business."

*They wont take too kindly to that.* Alex pointed out.

"How tough can they be? Speaking of tough hows your telekinesis holding up?" Vincent asked.

*Well I don't mean to brag but I've been meditating over the last couple of months to fully control my psychic energies and the results have been far above what I expected. So much so that I want to work on other aspects of combat.*

"Such as?" Vincent asked, fluffing the last pillow.

*Hand to hand combat and I want you to spar with me.* Alex suggested.

"If that's what you want then I'll help you train your body."

*Not tonight though.* Alex replied. *It's getting late besides Chansey is taking my cast off in a couple of minutes, I better get back actually she won't be happy with me otherwise.* he said, floating out the door.

*It's been a three months since I helped Alex.* Vincent thought to himself. *Never thought I'd be here three months ago.*

"Vince, have you finished in there?" Joy asked, walking into the empty ward.

"Just now." Vince replied, cautiously.

"Look Vince I-"

"Please you don't have to say anything." Vincent assured.

Meanwhile at the front desk two tall men, each in matching attire: black formal suits black sunglasses and neatly kept hair entered the centre.

"Good evening miss." The first one smiled. "May we see this centres able Pok'emon?"

"Ohh of course. You two must be professor rowans researchers." Joy's younger sister smiled back. "There right down the hall 4th door on your right, would you like me to take you there?"

"Were quite alright but perhaps there is something you can do." the man asked hopefully.

"Certainly." The younger Joy replied.

"Could you get a bandage for that nasty head wound?" he smirked.

"Excuse me?" Joy asked confused.

BLAM

All 7 trainers who were resting in the lobby screamed in horror at the horrific event they just witnessed.

Joys younger sister fell to the ground her body twitching.

BLAM

Another shot went off this one aimed at the ceiling to quiet everyone.

That better the second man said ahem ladies and gentlemen boys and girls this Pok'emon centre is now under control of team Silex please cooperate with us by putting your Pok'e balls in this bag here refuse and well you get the picture he gestured to the lifeless body of joy "And just encase... STEELIX!" Silex 1 yelled, throwing his Pok'e ball out

The Steelix emerged from the poke ball outside the double doors of the centre

"Steelix if anyone makes a break for it crush them!" Silex 1 commanded. The Steelix roared in acknowledgment.

One of the more experienced trainers stepped forward.

"How dare you intimidate us like this you murders! Go Growlith!" He commanded throwing his Pok'e ball

Growlith emerged from the Pok'e ball with a blinding light.

"Growlith, flamethrower now!" The trainer commanded.

BLAM!

The bullet pierced the skull of the Pok'emon as its blood hit the face of his trainer.

"G Growlith! Ohh my God!" the trainer rushed over to his Pok'emon. "H Hey, hey Growlith come on wake up." He begged kneeling next to his Growlith, nudging him with his hands.

BLAM

The trainer's body fell next to his deceased Pok'emon with a thud, blood pouring out of the marble sized entry and exit wounds in his head.

"Will there be any more "heroes"?" The first Silex member inquired.

"I if we give you our Pok'emon will you let us go?" another trainer asked nervously.

"Of course we will, what do you think we are Monsters?" The second Silex member laughed.

"Hey you!" Silex 2 barked as Vince walked up to the downed Growlith, stepping over the trainer

Vince ignored the man and walked past him the dead Pok'emon in his arms as he walked into the other corridor where the Pok'e morgue was.

BLAM

A bullet zipped past his ear.

"I said stop you little punk!" Silex 2 yelled. "The next one won't be a warning shot!"

"That was not a warning shot." Vincent replied. "You didn't hit me because you can't."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you little shit?"

"My partner is protecting me." Vince replied, as he went to go into the morgue.

"Protect this!" Silex 1 yelled, firing three shots all missing Vincent barely.

"Come out Alex." Vincent called, as he shut the morgue door behind him.

The door at the end of the corridor banged opened as Alex walked out stretching his now healed arm. He had crudely dressed himself in a torn bed sheet and fashioned it around himself like a monks robe.

"An Abra? What a fucking joke what is it going to do teleport?"

*Yes but not away from battle.* Alex replied, making his telepathy heard by the two Silex members as soon as he teleported behind the men.

BLAM

*Too slow.* Alex taunted, as he teleported in mid air and delivered a spinning kick to Silex 1's face cracking his glasses and sending him to the ground before teleporting gracefully back to the floor.

"What the hell is that thing?" Silex 1 demanded, quivering on the floor.

"Probably the world's most powerful Abra." Vincent replied, returning to the scene.

*Probably he say's* Alex thought to himself as he used his telekinesis to pick up a scalpel and throw it at Silex 2

Shlick!

Silex 2 slowly opened his eyes looking over his body for the knife relived that it was nowhere on his body "Ha! You missed!" the man grinned as he raised his revolver to Vincent and pulled the trigger.

BL-BANG!

Silex 2's revolver exploded within his hand as he screamed in agony, his hand covered in shrapnel.

*I wasn't aiming for you.* Alex replied, *I slid it in the barrel of your gun.*

*Trainers.* Alex called, expanding his telepathy. *If you have any Pok'emon that can take out that Steelix with, call on them these men won't harm anymore of you.*

"Wha what the hell? Is that Abra is talking to us?" One cried.

A young girl stepped forward drying her tear-filled eyes with her long red shirtsleeves as she threw out a Pok'e ball. "Magmar go!" She called.

Her Magmar didn't even need ordering as it let loose with a fire blast destroying the centres doors and knocking the Steelix across the dock.

"I'll take that." Vincent said, taking hold of Silex 1's gun, snapping his elbow against knee.

Silex 1 howled in agony as the shock brought him out of the daze Alex sent him into.

"Why you piece of shit!" Silex 2 cried, holding his bleeding hand in agony as he went to kick him but was stopped by the Magma's trainer as she grabbed his leg and threw him to the side.

"Back off just sit down there I didn't leave to become a trainer unprepared. I'm skilled in many forms of martial arts." She said proudly

Her moment of dominance was crushed however as her Magmar was sent through the wall back into the centre as the Steelix burrowed underground

"The Steelix it's trying to take out the foundations of the centre!" she cried. "MAGMAR GO AFTER IT!"

*Wait!* Alex reasoned with her and Magmar. *You'll never make it in time just flamethrower with all your might at the floor thirty two steps left trust me!*

The trainer gritted her teeth. "You heard the Abra, Magmar. Do it!"

Magmar blasted a jet of flame from his hands to propel himself to his destination, rubbing his hands together before inhaling deeply and unleashing a flamethrower so powerful it's body lit up white hot, he became a blinding light as the ground melted around the flame all that was heard was the screaming of the Steelix.

As Magmar's flame weakened he hopped to the side before walking back into the centre exhausted.

"Return his trainer said with a smile of relief on her face, returning Magmar to his Pok'e ball as several police cars came down to the docks and surrounded the centre.

*Wait!* Alex called out in a panic to everyone in the vicinity. *He's not dead!*

Steelix flew out of his hole his body part melted and glowing red as it looked at the centre with a look of rage before charging at it.

"Alex!" Vince cried. "Do something!"

Alex strained his small body as much as he could take, pushing out with both arms using all the psychic energy he could muster. Just as he changed the trajectory of the bullets he arched Steelix up a couple of meters so he shot off behind the Centre crashing off the edge of the docks and into the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

"Everybody stay calm!" Officer Jenny called, rushing from one of the squad cars followed by other officers as they ran past Alex who stood in the very same pose he was in when he defeated Steelix.

"Alex!" Vince cried, running to his partner.

"We got two casualties in here!" an officer called from the centre.

"Search the building and arrest those men!" Jenny ordered, pointing at the two Silex members on the floor.

"Alex! Hey! Hey Alex!" Vince called, kneeing in front of him snapping his fingers in front of his partners face.

"It's a mental lockdown." Magmar's trainer said, walking up to Vince.

"A, a what?" Vince panicked.

"A mental lockdown." She replied. "It's rare but sometimes if a psychic Pok'emon over exhausts there telekinetic energies in a body too limited evolution wise then the Pok'emon has a risk of sending themselves into a coma… I can help but you need to do as I say." she replied.

"If you can help Alex then I will do anything you want."

"You can owe me for the favour." The trainer replied. "My names Holly by the way."

"I'm Vincent." Vince announced. "How can you help Alex?"

"I can't but one of my Pok'emon can." Blaze answered, tossing a poke ball out revealing a Gardivoir.

"Gardivoir this Pok'emon has suffered a mental lockdown, I need you to go into his mind and assist him."

"Assist him?" Vince inquired, confused.

"Alex is now undergoing the hardest test a psychic type could ever undergo." Blaze replied. "If Alex can fully control his powers from within his mind then he will regain his body and his psychic skill will improve exponentially if he can't control his powers however his brain will shut down and he will become a vegetable for the rest of his life."

"How long does he have?" Vince asked, grimly."

"Three days." Blaze replied. "Also instead of 16 hours a day if he's not comatose he will end up sleeping 21 hours a day in his Abra form. He has far too much psychic energy, even if he were to evolve he would suffer terrible migraines but if he was to achieve a full evolution well Alakazam posses an IQ of over five thousand. I believe if Alex were to evolve he would become dangerously powerful."

"What are you saying?" Vincent cried.

"I'm saying if Alex recovers and becomes too powerful he may have to be

euthanized."

"No! I won't let that happen!" Vince yelled. "I saved Alex from death once and I'll do it again! He's my partner, we're going to take down team Silex were going to make the world a better place for Pok'emon! Stay away from us!"

"You idiot! Don't you know he could become a monster, twisted with power? He will kill you!"

"And you will have to kill me to get to him!" Vince snarled, standing before Blaze with fire in his eyes.

Blaze grunted and turned away.

"Team Silex is only the beginning you know." She replied, walking away. "Other Pok'emon gangs will rise. Will you be there to take them all out?" She asked as she returned Gardivoir and began her walk to the next town.

Vince gritted his teeth as he fell to the floor on his knees and punched the ground. "I won't give up on you Alex, you're my partner. I wont give up."

"Hey kid." Silex 1 cried as he was being shoved into the back of a squad car. "See you real soon!" He laughed.

Vincent bit his tongue, glaring at the Silex member. "Damn it all!" He growled, picking up Alex in his arms and carrying him away from the scene.

"No! Ohh god no! Please Ohh God! Sister, get up!" Joy screamed as she cradled her younger sisters corpse in her arms.

"We found her passed out on one of the beds away from the incident." A policeman whispered to Jenny as Vince recalled Joy passing out at the sound of the first gunshot.

"I've ruined that woman's life already." Vince spoke to himself as he walked away from Canclave. "I truly am a demon."

-

"That stupid kid!" Blaze growled to herself as she walked in the direction of the lake, throwing a Poke ball out to the coast releasing her Tentacrule into the water.

"I need a lift Tentacrule." The trainer requested hopping onto her Pok'emon's back. "OK lets get to shore quickly, I don't want to be up all night looking for a Pok'emon centre and I really don't want to camp outside tonight."

Tentacrule gave an understanding growl as Blaze's mobile phone went off in her pocket.

"What now?" She grumbled, fishing around in her jacket for the phone and putting it to her ear.

"Bebe, what is it?" Blaze asked, lazily.

"Just to let you know Blaze, Roark's gym is closed he was attacked by team Silex. They're using him as a bargaining chip for the towns Pok'emon. There holed up in Pok'emon tower."

"What are the police doing about it?" Blaze asked, with concern.

"Three officer's dead another four injured. It seems they have snipers in the tower and they have already killed several Pok'emon, it looks like that creepy Pok'ephile group gave them shelter in return for a few freebies."

"Damnit all! I don't have a Pok'emon that knows fly."

"I know." Bebe replied. "My database holds all the info I need so I took the liberty of sending a friend."

"A friend?" Blaze questioned.

"Don't worry he's a ranger, his name is Tassadar he should be in Canclave about now." Bebe reassured as a Fearow swooped down and landed at the bank of the lake.

"I got to go Bebe I'll look into team Silex now."

"I know." Bebe replied. "I wouldn't have contacted you if I didn't think you could handle it easily."

Blaze smirked before closing her phone and hopping back onto the bank returning her Tentacrule.

Tassadar jumped from the Fearow to the ground dressed in the usual ranger attire.

"Tassadar I presume." Blaze asked, walking up to the older teen.

"I heard team Silex was up to some sick shit so I told Bebe I'd help out, get on."

"Right." Blaze replied. "Let's hurry."

"Surly there's room for two more." Vince said, coming up from behind.

"He with you?" Tassadar asked as he climbed back onto his Fearow and helped Blaze up.

"No and he's not coming his only Pok'emon is in mental lockdown."

"He's not my Pok'emon, he's my partner." Vince scowled. "What kind of partner would I be if I didn't keep my promise?"

"You think you can take down team Silex without Alex?" Blaze spat.

"I come from a violent island, I can fight." Vince replied.

"Stop bitching an get moving before another casualty." Tassadar spoke, cross-legged hanging his head in frustration.

Vince leapt up to the Fearow's back returning Alex to his Poke ball briefly.

"Steve fast as you can to Pok'emon tower but don't fly too close we don't want to get shot down."

Steve squawked in acknowledgment before taking off with his powerful wings.

"Hang on you two if you fall I'm not going back to pick you up."

"Such a gentleman." Blaze replied, sarcastically.

"I didn't become a ranger for my manners kid." Tassadar replied as Steve flew them through the sky.

"My name is Blaze." She replied. "And I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen."

"Still a child in my eyes." Tassadar replied, without even looking in her direction.

"How old are you then MR high and mighty?" she sneered.

"I'm nineteen if you must know." Tassadar replied. "And I'll call you what I like."

"There's the tower." Vincent spoke, changing the subject.

"Alright Steve, land at the day care centre." Tassadar commanded.

"Hey kid." Tassadar said turning to Vincent. "Your Abra is in mental lockdown right?"

"That's what I've been told." Vince replied as Steve swooped in to a landing.

"Take this and keep it with him." Tassadar said handing him a mind plate from his bag. "It will help your partner, trust me."

Vincent nodded taking the plate and releasing Alex resting the plate in Alex's arms.

"Give him to my grandparents." Tassadar replied. "They run the day care centre if you can help, a comatose Pok'emon will only slow you down.

"I know he will be fine." Vince replied as he walked into through the door. "We made a promise."

"Steve, come back." Tassadar said, returning his Pok'emon to his Poke ball.

"OK Blaze let's see what your made of…" Tassadar spoke before he noticed her running toward the tower.

"That idiot!" Tassadar hissed, chasing after her rugby tacking her to the ground as a sniper bullet whizzed past her ear and caught Tassadar in the shoulder.

"How can they see us?" Blaze screamed, crouching on the floor with her hands over her head, her eyes clamped shut terrified.

"Shut up!" Tassadar growled, grasping his shoulder in pain. "They have night vision scopes. Aghhh! Damnit!"

Blaze began to tremble. "Ohh my God are you aright?" She panicked, noticing the blood trickling down his shoulder.

"No I'm not fucking OK." Tassadar gritted his teeth. "Haven't you ever done this before? Bebe told me you could handle yourself!"

"I've never gone against people with guns before!" Blaze cried.

"Your going to get yourself killed like that! I just hope your boyfriend is smarter."

"I don't think so." Blaze replied trembling, Tassadar comment going over her head as she stared at Vince walking toward the tower.

BLAM!

"Son of a bitch!" Tassadar yelled, as he looked around at Vince who was still calmly walking to the tower.

"Looks like the sniper missed but what is he playing at?"

BLAM!

Vince smirked as the bullets flew past his body. *Keep it up Alex.* Vince thought.

"How is that possible?" Blaze asked, her heart beating rapidly.

"That Abra he had with him. When did he go into mental lockdown?" Tassadar asked calmly.

"Wha what?" Blaze asked, unable to think straight.

"Just answer the damn question."

"About an hour ago." Blaze replied. "Why?"

"I gave him that mind plate but I didn't think it would have that much of an effect."

"You mean Alex is back already?" Blaze asked shocked.

"No there's something not right. He must be comatose still but the mind plate must have helped Alex to focus his overwhelming psychic powers. It wouldn't work if it was another Pok'emon Abra's can use there abilities in there sleep. Even while Alex is going though his mental lockdown he's subconsciously protecting that kid!"

"But that's impossible!"

"Get that kid out of there!" The captain of the police demanded as one officer went to tackle Vincent to the ground, he was thrown in the opposite direction via a hidden force.

"Leave me be!" Vince yelled at the police as he walked through the crowd closing in on the entrance of the tower.

"Boss we have a problem!" A Silex member informed, rushing to the top floor to where Raine, their captain was.

Raine brushed his fingers through his thick blue hair with a calm smile on his face.

"Report." he replied, adjusting his yellow tinted glasses, without glancing at the common Silex member

"U umm I'm sorry Sir but it seems a child has made it into the tower."

"Is he armed?" Raine asked, his peaceful smile never leaving his lips as he draped his pale blue trench coat over his naked shoulders adjusting the belt on his blue jeans.

"No sir and no Pok'emon either but we can't shoot him!"

"And why not?" Raine asked playfully turning his head to the Silex member.

"W we don't know sir we are shooting but it's just impossible to hit him one of our clients even tried stabbing him in the chest but the thrust always missed! What do we do?"

"What indeed." Raine chuckled. "This seems interesting, I shall deal with this child just make sure our clients are unharmed. We don't want to seem irresponsible do we? It's bad for business."

"This is an alert to all Silex employees evacuate to the top floor. Sir Raine will take care of the intruder problem."


	5. Chapter 5

"Gravler attack!" A Silex goon yelled, throwing his Pok'eball at Vince as he quickened his stride toward the man, bullets flying past him.

"Stop shooting! Use the Pok'emon!" Another one of the team's lackeys suggested.

Gravler emerged from the Pok'eball and immediately attempted a mega punch.

Vince's movements, manipulated by Alex sidestepped the Gravler as he picked up the Pok'emon's empty Pok'eball and with one quick thrust smashed it into bits against the goons face sending him to the ground.

The Gravler ran at Vince but stopped dead in its tracts as Vince glared at him. "Your free now. You have no reason to fight get out of here."

The Gravler turned around and dug his way underground retreating back to the wild.

"Don't let him pass! We can't let him get to our clients while there using our goods!"

A hail of bullets showered Vince once more before a powerful energy pulse knocked everything in the room back taking apart some of the headstones and sending some members flying out of the now shattered windows.

-

Tassadar reached in his bag with his good arm for a pair of binoculars, looking in through the window watching Vince begin to ascend the stairs.

"I can't stand this anymore! I'm going in!" Blaze growled releasing Gardivoir.

"You better not get yourself killed." Tassadar scorned picking himself up and tearing his shirt up.

"Can you tie a sling?" He asked, holding out the material.

"Hold still." Blaze replied as she took it and tied it around him. "Do you have anyway of shielding yourself from the bullets?"

With his good hand Tassadar picked a Pok'eball from his Belt. "Bronzor be my shield!" He commanded, as the Pok'emon was realised.

"Will he be all right?" Blaze asked.

"Only if you have Gardivoir cast barrier, that should slow the sniper rounds down enough for Bronzor to move in front of them." Tassadar instructed as blaze finished tying his sling.

BLAM THOCK

Bronzor shook the crushed sniper bullet from his body letting it fall to the floor.

"We'll be fine Tassadar said as he began walking toward the tower with blaze and Bronzor within Gardivoir's barrier.

-

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"Hurry up! The blockade won't hold much longer!" A stressed Silex goon pleaded with there clients.

"You are here to protect us are you not?" A small skinny man asked looking up at the goon wide eyed, eyes that had not seen rest in days.

"Do you have to do this here, even though we have safe houses all around the region?" The goon attempted to reason.

"This place is special to us." The man replied biting his thumbnail while playing with the keys in his pocket as he watched three other men all huge civilians in casual attire bring forth a Bellossom as a crowd of naked men walked forward toward the restrained Pok'emon masturbating.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show." The man replied. "Although you're most rare and generous present I shall keep to myself." He snickered in a high-pitched manor licking his lips as he pulled out a Riolu blindfolded gagged and cuffed.

"Y yes Sir! Team Silex will protect you with its life."

"Hmm hmmh mmmm! Such a rare beauty: a female Riolu. I'm sure you had some shady dealings to get this pretty, you please lord Marcus with your offering."

"L lord Marcus do you intend to use your gift here, of all places? That demon child will come in any minute! Please at least retreat to the upper floors."

Marcus sighed deeply. "Very well you have convinced me I shall take my gift elsewhere. The top floor is quite lovely the screams bounce of the walls Its a beautiful display it heightens my lust to no end."

"P please sir, hurry!" The goon begged almost vomiting in his mouth a little, as the multi-locked door was thrown off its hinges revealing Vince in some sort of trance his eyes shone a bright purple as blood trickled down his knuckles.

"I thought you Silex chaps destroyed all failed hybrids." Marcus inquired calmly.

"That's because the kid isn't a hybrid." Raine replied as he slowly descended the stairs.

"Brother Marcus my friend take your gift and go play upstairs. I will take care of this little inconvenience. That goes for the rest of you too Raine commanded cricking his neck with a content smile on his face.

"B but sir Rai-guahhhh!"

"Will you not do as I command?" rain asked with his hand within the ribcage of the Silex member who was 6 steps away.

"D did you see him move?" Asked another.

"N no b but you know what our commanders are like." another one replied as they began running up the stairs.

BLAM

Marcus replaced his magnum in his holster after killing the Bellossom the blood and tissue of the creature hit the walls around it like cooked pasta.

Vince's eyes did nothing but stare as he screamed, falling to his knees holding his head in agony."

"He's linked to a psychic Pok'emon." Raine said to himself as he dusted the frozen blood from his hands.

"You!" Vince yelled throwing a shattered piece of headstone at Marcus only to be caught by Raine and crushed in his hand milimeaters from Marcus's face.

"Get going." Raine said glaring daggers at Marcus though his yellow tinted shades.

Marcus growled dragging the Riolu up the stairs with him, following his fellow cult members and team Silex.

Vince got to his feet, his eyes no longer glowing as he stared at his opponent.

"Hmm my, my such killing intent for such a small boy." Raine licked his lips with a smile on his face.

Vincent just stood there never blinking just standing still staring Raine down.

"I am Sir Raine of team Silex, commander of my own personal army here who you have no doubt met on your way up here. So who might you be?"

"My name is Vincent of Tren I am half of a party to wipe out Pok'emon cruelty and that includes team Silex." Vince replied.

Raine chuckled. "A little young to be playing Pok'emon ranger aren't you? Legally you are not allowed to go out with your own Pok'emon until you are twelve years of age."

"If anyone wants to stop me there welcome to try." Vince replied darkly.

Raine began to laugh as his calm smile grew into an amused smirk.

"I like you Vincent of Tren you have the workings to become a fine commander of our humble organisation, you and your Pok'emon partner lending you his psychic energy."

"You promote Pok'emon cruelty, murder innocent people and trade with sick Pok'ephiles you make me sick!"

"Hmm I see our interests clash. How about we settle this with a game?"

"What do you mean?" Vince replied.

"Show me how strong your resolve is. Defeat me and I will join you and assist you in destroying team Silex but if I win…"

"Then I join your crooked organisation?" Vince questioned.

"Well it seems we understand each other." Raine smiled. "Shall we?"

-

"You have to let us through!" Tassadar argued with Jenny.

"No! It's too dangerous for one ranger to go in alone; they have a small army up there!"

"He's not alone! I'm going with him!" Blaze frowned.

"This is no place for kids, go home." Jenny replied, massaging her temples.

"I am Blaze of Cinnabar island granddaughter to Blaine the gym leader, he has trained me himself I can handle this." Blaze growled.

"Do you have any proof of this claim?" Jenny asked cautiously.

"This Pok'eball has my grandpa's trainer registered serial number on it, he caught me my first Pok'emon Check it if you want." she replied, releasing Magmar.

"I have come to this region to train and grow as a trainer so I might one day be worthy of taking over the cinnabar gym one day."

"Let them through." Jenny commanded.

"The kanto region eh? That's a long way from here." Tassadar said as they walked ward the entrance.

"It's not like it changes anything." She replied.

-

"Aghhhh!!!" Vincent cried as he struck at Raine with a lead pipe from above.

Raine smirked as he caught it with one hand as ice crept down the pipe.

Vince let go immediately only to be roundhouse kicked to the other side of the room.

"Urghh, cyromancer?" Vince asked as he picked himself up.

"Hm hmm." Raine chuckled. "Curious are we?"

"Cyromancer, pyromancer, necromancer it's all the same in the end, all that matters is that I defeat you!" Vince replied as he charged at Raine. Attempting a scissor kick but had his foot grabbed in mid-air and thrown against a headstone, shattering it.

"A cyromancer I am not." Raine confirmed, removing his over coat and glasses exposing his near white pale body and his bright yellow eyes.

"W what's with those eyes?" Vince groaned, struggling to move.

"We commanders of team Silex are hybrids." Raine replied. "All of us, I am a Seel hybrid."

"But how is that possible?" Vince asked as he lie there.

Raine walked closer to Vincent resting his boot on his chest holding him there.

"It's a strange experiment where the human and the Pok'emon are merged at birth the result is that the human gets all the powers and some characteristics of said Pok'emon the Pok'emon however dies a slow and agonising death."

"You! You don't deserve to exist!" Vincent grasped Raine's boot trying to twist it off him but Raine only pushed harder making it hard to breath.

"I think you should know when to give up Vincent of Tren. Become one with your Pok'emon and gain unimaginable power!"

"Never!" Vince struggled desperately as a fire blast caught Raine by surprise sending him flying into the far wall as it crumbled.

"Good work Magmar." Blaze praised as her and Tassadar ran to Vince.

"Magmar's fire blast set of the sprinklers." Tassadar murmured as the water spat at them.

"Magmar, return." Blaze called, as Magmar hissed at the water.

Vincent coughed and spat up blood as he rolled to his side.

"Need a hand?" Tassadar offered extending his hand out.

Vince grasped it tightly and pulled himself up. "Thanks." he croaked, clearing his throat and spitting out the excess blood before wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Come on!" Blaze yelled walking toward the stairs. "Silex will be at the top, let's clear them out!"

"Yeah." Vince agreed as he closed his eyes. "Alex let me take some of that energy off your hands." He whispered quietly, as the purple aura surrounded him once more causing him to levitate.

"How can you do that?" Blaze questioned, watching him.

"Alex needs to drain a lot of energy. He is linked to me even through his unconsciousness. I don't know how but he can lend me his psychic energy the only set back is its slowly killing me my body can't contain it."

"Then stop using it!" Blaze screamed.

"I can't." Vince replied. "I'm using it to support my broken ribs and I can't walk, I've twisted my ankle and shattered my left wrist this is the only way I can continue."

"Let go of it." Tassadar demanded. "I will carry you, we can fight for you."

"No." Vince refused. "Because this way I'm helping Alex as well, the jug of Alex's psychic power is overflowing within his body and so can't take it. He will fail unless he pours me a glass of power some how and so he uses this psychic link I I temporarily get some of his power."

"So that's how it works." Raine replied. "Quite ingenious." he chuckled, waking though the hole in the wall and casually walking between the three.

"H how are you still unharmed?" Blaze demanded.

Raine backhanded Blaze across the room by moving behind her in a flash.

"It's a nice trick." Raine admitted smiling, tracing the frozen over burn of the fire blast with his fingertips. "This is a fine scar, Vincent you have a strong friend however I still stand and by that means, I win."

"What are you talking about?" Vince replied, gritting his teeth.

"Hmm hmm." Raine chuckled as he waved his hand, sending several ice beams at the ceiling.

"Blaziken go! Fire spin!" Tassadar yelled, throwing his Pok'eball out quickly before the sprinkler water turned to long thin wires of ice with the intent to impale them all.

The ice wires melted millimetres before they hit, all once they had vanished. Blaziken swiped his arm out putting out the fire spin.

"Hmph that was my trump card as well." Raine replied, slashing the needles of ice with his hand and walking toward the stairs to the bottom floor.

"Where do you think your going?" Tassadar yelled, chasing him.

"I'm going back to base, let's call this a draw Vincent of Tren and friend." Raine replied as Tassadar threw a punch at Raine's face. Raine tilted his eyes to look into Tassadar own taking the punch at full force, twisting his face to the side.

"Still thinking of running away?" Tassadar yelled, as Raine kept his smile as he walked off.

"If I were you I would treat that hand." Raine replied, disappearing down the stairs.

Tassadar looked confuse as a numbness shot itself up his arm as he screamed out watching his fist freeze over.

"Fuck! I can't reach my bag! Vince throw me an ice heal quickly!"

Vince threw him an ice heal with his psychic powers while levitating over an unconscious blaze.

"Heal and go." Vince replied. "Take her to a hospital."

Tassadar growled at Vincent's arrogance. "FINE! Blaziken, go with him!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ma'am we're not getting a response from inside the building." An officer reported to Jenny with a salute.

"Damnit! What the hell is going on in there?" Jenny growled.

"What's all this about a ransom?" Byron asked from behind Jenny.

"Ohh my Byron, we we've been waiting for you." Jenny replied nervously.

"Skip it. My son was too weak to even protect himself, he's got a hell of a lot of training to do when I get my hands on him." He scorned as he walked toward the building and roundhouse kicked the huge doors off their hinges, sending them flying through the room.

"Silex! I'm here to "discuss" negotiations!" Byron called out, cracking his knuckles against his palms.

-

"Hold it demon!" A Silex elite ordered as he flicked his flamboyant golden locks with his knuckles before pointing his magnum at Vincent.

"What do you think that is going to do?" Vince replied tilting his head as he levitated with a mighty purple aura, Blaziken following close behind staring daggers at the gunman.

"I am second in command of Sir Raine's personal army. My name is Leftenant Draganov IV."

"It matters not who you are." Vince replied. "You cannot touch me with that weapon, stand down and retreat before I kill you."

"Hm hmm." Draganov chuckled. "We will see. Rotom!"

A Rotom hovered from behind Draganov grinning mischievously as it possessed his 44. Magnum.

"Quite a unique Pok'emon Rotom is don't you agree?" Draganov chuckled. "It has the power to posses any inanimate object and upgrade it with its electric energy in the case of my gun here, it is no longer a Magnum." Draganov explained. "Now it has such electricity flowing through it, its firing effects are equivalent to that of a rail gun."

"I don't know what a rail gun is and I don't care." Vince growled as he teleported behind Draganov with his hands around Draganov's face ready to break his neck.

Draganov smirked as a gun went off into Vincent's back.

Letting go of Draganov's face Vincent retreated via teleportation to the other side of the room where around thirty Silex gunmen were waiting hidden behind headstones.

"You cheep bastard!" Vincent coughed, clutching his side where he'd been shot.

"Heh heh finish him." Draganov chuckled; releasing Rotom from his magnum only to be fire punched by Blaziken so hard he flew across the room taking several headstones with him.

"Leftenant!" One member called out as several members rushed to his aid as the ground began to shake violently.

"What the hell is that?" One other Silex gunman called out before a Steelix ridden by Byron burst through the floor and up through the ceiling talking out most of the gunmen.

"Get the hell off me!" Draganov commanded, pushing an unconscious grunt from himself and attempting to stand as the building began to stop shaking.

-

"Now my dear." Marcus grinned at his captive. "Let's see what you look like all the way inside."

The defenceless Riolu, bound to a dry blood stained dentists chair, worn leather straps holding her limbs and head in place as Marcus's scalpel began to slowly slice her down from between her collarbone to her naval. The poor creature screamed out in pain.

"heh hehhhehhh that's is my precious, squeal make those beautiful noises for me." He whispered as he began to massage his groin from beneath his pants while making a grab for a rusty old bone saw.

"This may hurt a little but its necessary to stop you from going into shock my little toy." Marcus grinned, removing his hand from his pants and pulled out a drip full of diluted elixir. "He hee not enough to heal your wounds but just enough to keep you awake so I can listen to your squeals a little more before the big climax."

The Riolu spat at Marcus, tears staining her face.

Marcus wiped his face with the sleeve of his filthy doctors overcoat.

"Why you little bitch!" Marcus growled, back handing her across the face.

The Pok'emon trembled in fear and shock, recovering from the blow before Marcus roughly stabbed her arm with the needle of the drip.

-

SLAM

The door to the Pok'emon breeding centre banged open as Tassadar rushed inside with Blaze upon his shoulders.

"Boy what you gone an done now?" grandpa yelled, smacking Tassadar over the back of the head with his Cain.

"Oww! For the love of God grandpa gimmie some space!"

THWACK

"What was that for?"

"Blasphemy." grandpa replied, turning away. "There's a bed over there, you can put the young lady on but you will have to stand."

"But my arm!" Tassadar protested.

"Your arm was shot? Boo hoo! Why in my day they used guns with shrapnel! Not these fancy one shot kill thingamajigs, you get poison lead shrapnel in your chest you keep on fighting and protect those you love that's what we did in my day we did."

"Are you calling me a wuss old man?" Tassadar yelled.

"No I'm calling you a pussy!" The old man yelled back as he went to flying kick Tassadar in the face.

Tassadar sidestepped him letting him crash through the window.

"What do you think your doing you old fool?" Grandma yelled, grabbing grandpa by the scruff of his neck and head butting him in the face.

"Grandma, get in here!" Tassadar yelled, rubbing his temples.

"You be quiet you big wuss!" Grandma yelled back as she continued to slap grandpa over and over.

"Do you know how much windows cost you old fool? You keep on breaking them!"

"Idiots." Tassadar mumbled under his breath as he reached for the medical supplies.

-

"I am Byron of Canclave I have come about my idiot son!" Byron called out as he returned his Steelix and released his Bastiodon careful not to fall down the hole in the floor that he made.

"What do we do?" One grunt asked another. "Sir Raine has left and Leftenant Draganov is not here yet!"

"What are you talking about?" A half naked cultist yelled. "You are our benefactors! Protect us at all costs!"

BLAM!

The cultist's lifeless body hit the floor with a bullet in the face.

"That's enough!" another Silex yelled. "You may be our clients but don't you ever get pissy at us or we will kill all of you sick bastards, you got that?"

"I'm asking where my son is!" Byron roared.

"I assume you have the money we demanded."

"You have some big brassy balls to assume I'd pay for what is rightfully mine." Byron grinned.

"Bastiodon… Charge!"

Byron's Bastiodon obeyed instantly, rushing at the crowd of Silex members instantly with surprising speed crushing them against the wall.

"Wha what was that?" Another grunt trembled. "The control of his Pok'emon I've never seen a Pok'emon charge and be able to stop so perfectly, if he had kept going he would have brought down the support wall and caved us all in!"

Byron smirked brandishing his iron mace. "You sound surprised, what did you expect? I am one of the elite; I am a gym leader of Sinnoh! And I shall crush you until you reveal the location of my son!"

"B but you cant kill us you wouldn't you are with the police aren't you, you cannot-" THWACK

"Cannot what?" Byron asked, flicking the gore from his mace as the cultist fell to the floor. "Don't misunderstand me I do not by any means enjoy unnecessary killing but as a gym leader I am more than entitled to do so."

-

"You little shit! Now you have really pissed me off!" Draganov yelled. "Rotom! Rail gun mode!"

Rotom sneered, as he possessed Draganov's Magnum once again.

Vincent glared at Draganov as he stared down the bottom of the gun. "Blaziken, Mega kick."

Blaziken was already there and with incredible speed, launched Draganov into the air a split second before the rail gun charged, blowing a hole in the roof and taking down the upper wall where Roark was tied up and hidden along with Marcus's torture room.

"What in the." Byron began until he noticed his son tied up and rushed to his aid. "Bastiodon, return!" He commanded.

"Excellent job Blaziken you have been well raised." Vince smiled as he levitated through the hole in the ceiling Alex's psychic energy pushing the bullet out of his body. "If Only Alex knew Recover." He thought, grasping his torso tightly trying to numb out the pain.

"B brother Marcus!" The few remaining cultists begged. "Please save us from-" BLAM BLAM BLAM

"You fucks!" Marcus screamed, throwing his handgun to the floor pulling his pants back up. "How dare you cut me off while I am playing with my new pet how dare you-"SLAM

"You're the Pok'ephile who has been executing these Pok'emon for your sexual deviance." Vince whispered darkly as he released him from the psychic blast, letting him fall to the floor.

"Wh who are y, ohh your that little brat who wants to destroy things here well you just wait till I-"

Vince teleported in front of the small sick man and grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt throwing him through the window to the drop below.

"W wait please we we won't do this any more, please mercy!" the cultists begged.

The remaining Silex members picked up their weapons and began firing at the cultists. Bullets, blood and flesh flew everywhere.

"By the honour of team Silex this failure did not happen." One said, reloading his weapon. "Now the clients are dead there is no proof of our folly we shall return to base." He said as they all grasped their watches and twisted the faces forty-five degrees causing them to instantly teleport away.

"There's more to this than meets the eye." Vincent murmured to himself as he looked around.

Blaziken opened what was left of the door to the torture room and shook in fright as the Riolu shook and quivered with an opened up ribcage, her insides working, her ribcage spread out with huge metal tongs, her chest flesh peeled back and held out by nails fired from a nail gun into the dentist chair.

"What the hell is this?" Vince replied, following Blaziken into the room.

"It's a torture room." Roark replied in a raspy voice from behind them leaning on his father for support."

"Let's end the last part of this ugly night." Byron said pulling out his handgun and aimed for her head.

"No." Vince replied. "I will not permit you to kill off this Pok'emon.

"It's to late for the Pok'emon and what makes you think you can safely remove it from the chair anyway?"

"I know a way." Vince replied pulling a heal ball from his jacket.

"Heal balls don't sew up Pok'emon and besides look at that surgical laser on the table." Byron pointed out. "That sick bastard has fucked up the Pok'emon's vision by trying to burn out its eyes."

"Well then I guess I will have to be extra careful then won't I Vince replied picking up a hammer and pulling the nails out of the Riolu's flesh and removing the tongs in her ribcage.

The poor Pok'emon screamed out loudly in agony.

"You're torturing the creature!" Byron yelled. "You will never save it."

"Vincent ignored the gym leader and levitated lower to the Riolu's ear. "Hey I know you can hear me." Vince spoke softly. "I know what that person did to you is terrible but the only way I will be able to save you is if I capture you in this poke ball after witch I can release you, do you understand?" Vince asked.

The Riolu shook nervously as Vince pulled the leather strap from her head so she could move it.

"Now I know you can understand human speech but I'm only gong to ask you this once… Do you want to live?"

The Riolu managed a slight nod before she passed out completely.

"Well now." Vince smirked. "Let's see what we can do."


	7. Chapter 7

The sun rose over the horizon as dawn broke over Solaceon town

The lost tower was cautioned off with repairs happening immediately with builders setting up new scaffolding to the tower.

"Well now look who's woken up." Grandma smiled at Blaze as she opened the curtains letting in the blinding light of morning. "Don't mind me I've just come to water the plants in the windowsill."

Blaze raised her arm to shield her eyes but pulled away, holding her shoulder in pain.

"Don't try to move it deary, that's a nasty bruise you've got."

Blaze held her head clenching her eyes shut remembering the events of last night, ending with her shooting her eyes back open.

"W where is Vincent and Tassadar?" She asked, worried.

"Right here." Tassadar replied, walking into the room with a cast on one arm and the other hand bandaged up.

"What the hell happened to your other arm?" Blaze yelled.

"Severe frostbite." Tassadar replied, looking at his hand.

"Ohh that's nothing you big wuss!" grandma replied, throwing her small watering can at his head.

Tassadar ducked out of the way quickly. "Grandma, you psychotic old bat!"

"What did you call me?" Grandma yelled, chasing him out the room.

*What the hell.* Blaze thought, cocking her head to the side before realising she was not alone in the room.

"Alex?" She called, hoping for a response but got none.

*The second day. Hmph being able to lend your power to Vince… You really are a monster and by that right you should be put to death.* She thought to herself.

"…I'm going to hate myself for this but… Gardivoir!" She sighed, letting her Pok'emon free.

Gardivoir looked around the room and walked up to Alex.

Blaze gave her an approving nod. "I want you to assist Alex in his mental lockdown but if it gets too dicey I want you to leave immediately, understood?"

Gardivoir nodded and smiled taking a seat next to Alex and going into a trance.

*With Gardivoir it shouldn't be long until Alex wakes up but I can't stay in bed all day.* Blaze thought to herself, climbing out of bed.

-

"You burnt it closed?" Joy asked, hitting Vince over the head with small mallet.

"Oww!" Vince flinched. "I had to there wasn't any sewing equipment available and I already used all the potions on hand fixing her rib cage and repairing her torn ligaments. I had to stop the bleeding so I had Blaziken seal the incision with a concentrated beam of light."

"Well… It was carefully done by the looks of things but." WHACK "Don't do anything that retarded again!"

"Oww! I'm sorry OK? I'm sorry!" Vince cried. "Besides you can't hit me my legs are broken and I've been shot!"

"Ohh shut up you big wuss." Joy replied. "We gave you a wheelchair didn't we?"

"It still hurts through." Vince replied, rubbing his head. "And I did save all those other Pok'emon that the sick cult had kidnapped."

"Yes and because of that we are short staffed healing an extra 46 Pok'emon!"

"…Yeah but is my Riolu ok?"

"You idiot!" WHACK "She's sleeping, she's been though a very grizzly ordeal and probably won't be able to battle you know! Why don't you go catch another one?"

"Do I look like a trainer?" Vince growled, rubbing his throbbing head.

"There you are." Blaze said, walking into the Pok'emon centre. "…Woah, what the fuck happened here?" Blaze asked looking at Vince with two leg casts and a bandaged up torso while nursing the lumps on his head.

"…Ohh my God ha ha ha ha haaa! You look ridiculous!" Blaze squealed with laughter, pointing at him.

"Up your shirt!" Vince yelled, flipping her off.

"Hmph, how rude." Blaze replied, smirking. "And after I sent Gardivoir to look after Alex as well."

"Alex will be fine." Vince replied. "Infact he spoke to me telepathically two hours ago requesting some clothes but I'm stuck here for three months and that's with Chansey's care but soft boiled only heals a guy so far and besides I want Lucy fixed up first.

"Lucy?" Blaze asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"My new partner." Vince smirked, pointing at the bed though the glass.

Blaze walked up to where Vince was looking through the window. "…a Riolu, hey wait is that the same."-

"Yeah she was in a pretty gory state but I saved her. I'ts going to take a while for her to fully recover though and her eyesight is terrible but it matters not I will do all I can to help her get better."

"I'm surprised you didn't call her "Lucrecia" or "Lucky"." Blaze replied. "What with you final form play on words crap."

"I don't like those names besides I think it would be in bad taste to call her "Lucky" don't you?"

"I swear the Pok'emon you pick are just one serious injury after another." Blaze replied.

"Don't be like that." Vince replied defensively. "Besides I got you a VIP challenge with Roark and Byron, that's two gym badge opportunities"

"So your rescued Roark after all then." Blaze replied, smirking. "I can't believe you went and completed my mission without me."

"It's not my fault your so shit." Vince replied.

"Quite a mouth on you for an eight year old."

"Yeah whatever. Byron is Roark's dad, he came to rescue him he appreciated the help I gave him so much that he game me these VIP challenge papers." He replied, handing them to Blaze.

"Heh I guess your not so bad after all." Blaze replied. "I'll even leave Gardivoir here in your care as she helps out Alex."

"You still talking." Vince replied, smirking.

"Little shit." blaze growled, snatching the papers from him and walking out of the centre.

-

Deep within an underground base down a dark corridor with flickering lights Raine walked with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"I hear that your last mission was a complete failure Raine." Another Silex officer taunted her eyes bright yellow like that of an eagle, her long beautiful blond hair cascaded down her shoulders like a golden water fall accompanied by a streak of red at each side.

"What can I say Gale? They over powered me." Raine replied with his usual contented smile.

"Ohh yes three kids." she replied. "How could you have possible won." She taunted, slipping her hands into her black trouser pockets, her black buttoned formal jacket tight against her body her small breasts tightly hidden from the world.

"You want to know why I spared them?" Raine asked, playfully.

"Well there is obviously a reason if you're going to tell me but I won't count on it being anything but a pack of lies." She replied, smiling back.

"I like the kid." Raine replied, sincerely. "I don't want to have to kill him I want to see how powerful he can become, besides its been a while since any real threat has stood up to us."

"You think the child will become a threat?" Gale questioned, walking with Raine down the corridor, stopping outside a vending machine."

"We are hybrids you and I just like every special commander in this organisation." Raine explained. "What if I told you this child could use his psychic Pok'emon's powers and take out most of the lost tower?"

"He used his Pok'emon's powers?" Gale asked, unconvinced as Raine slipped several coins into the machine.

"I don't know how myself, I've never heard of it before but it seems his Pok'emon must have been unable to battle itself so it assisted in a new way." Raine replied, pulling out an ice-cold mineral water from the bottom of the machine and handing one to his comrade.

"Thank you." Gale replied. "But I really must be going I have sort out the ordering for the safari those Pok'emon aren't going to order themselves."

"I understand." Raine replied, kneeling down to her as if in front of an emperor. "Until we meet again fair maiden."

"G get up you fool! You know I don't like it when you act this way!" Gale said sternly, turning her eyes away as her cheeks flushed red.

"Who's acting." Raine replied with a playful smile, looking up at her from his kneeling stance.

"Awahhh Raine honey why do you never do that to me?" A young schoolgirl asked, appearing from the shadows of the corridor.

"Yomi don't you think you should dress a little more… respectable?" Raine asked, getting to his feet.

"Huh? That's so mean Raine!" Yomi replied, flicking her long pink hair over her shoulder pushing her chest out, her large breasts almost popping from her white-buttoned shirt that barely covered her midriff. "Surly you prefer my natural beauty." She said flicking her hips to the side, giving a peek at her white panties under her plait miniskirt. "To that." She giggled, pointing at Gale.

"Act your age little girl." Gale hissed. "Instead of growing up too fast like so many other girls wanting to become painted whores."

"That's it you flat chested bitch!" Yomi cried, flicking her black shades from her face, exposing her eyes. Completely pure jet black as a dark purple aura consumed her.

"Gale smirked, pushing her round lensed glasses up her nose with her fingers, smirking before she disappeared as Yomi came lunging toward where she had been a split second prior.

"Gale, please stop this. You're being childish." Raine replied, walking away casually.

"Your right." she replied, reappearing next to him. "I don't know what came over me."

"Giving up before you even started huh?" Yomi taunted, baring her animalistic fangs before she realised her cheek was bleeding from a small cut.

"W what did you do to my face?" You toffee nosed cow! Yomi screamed.

"Fighting again are we my children?" Called a voice from the dark corridor.

"F father." Yomi trembled.

Gale raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the shadow of the hall.

"Hey old man." Raine replied, smirking.

-

"Hey! Hey Tassadar!" Blaze called, running up to him.

"Hmm? Ohh hey blaze what is it." Tassadar replied, walking from the pok'emart.

"I need a really, really big favour." She pleaded. "Can I get a lift to Oreburgh city pleeeaase?"

"What? No! I can't fly on Steve with my arms in this state, I wont be able to hang on."

"So let me borrow Steve." Blaze replied. "Come ooooon I really want to get this gym badge."

"Why don't you have a Pok'emon that can fly?" Tassadar asked.

"Ohh shut up!" Blaze replied, glaring at him. "It's not my fault I can't find that HM anywhere."

"Well I have one." Tassadar replied.

"You do?" Blaze squealed excitedly. "OK gimmie!"

"Give you? No way, do you know how expensive HM's are? There very limited too, I'll lend it to you though if you do a favour for me first."

"Sure whatever, I'll do it."

"I haven't told you what it is yet."

"Well as long as it's nothing that would make me demean myself and you already made it very clear to me last night you prefer older women."

"Alright, alright, alright already!" Tassadar frowned, You don't have to yell it out to everyone."

"There's no one else here." Blaze replied, looking around.

"Look, please can you walk all the canine Pok'emon for me?"

"Wha, all of them?" Blaze yelled. "How many are there?"

"Just one today."

"Ohh OK that's easy, so all I have to do is walk a Pok'emon and I get to use your fly HM?"

"Yeah but there's something you should know…"

-

"Waaaahhhh!"

"What in the world is that?" Vince asked himself as he wheeled himself outside the centre to see Blaze being pulled along on the floor by a very happy Arcanine.

"Ha ha ha! Hey Blaze!" Vince yelled. "YOU look ridiculous!"

"I'm ganna kill you!" Blaze screamed as Arcanine took her for a walk.


	8. Chapter 8

KLANG KLANG KLANG

"Phew!" Roark gasped as he rested himself for a minute, leaning on his pickaxe as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and mopped his brow with it.

"Hey Roark, should you be back at work already after what happened yesterday?" A fellow miner questioned as he shovelled the excess earth from the floor into a wheelbarrow.

"Heh, the mines are my responsibility besides if I let a little thing like a sprained ankle stop me from working my dad would never let me hear the end of it." Roark replied, picking his pickaxe back up and hacking at the rocky wall.

"I think you should listen to your college." Blaze said, walking up to him.

"I'm sorry miss I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Roark replied, stopping his work briefly.

Blaze pulled out her written VIP challenge letter from her backpack and handed it to Roark. "Recognise this?"

"Ahh so you must be Vincent's friend." Roark realised, adjusting his glasses as he read the signature.

"That's right." Blaze confirmed. "I challenge you Roark of Oreburgh to a Pok'emon battle."

"Heh that is indeed a challenge I cannot refuse." Roark accepted. "Though we will have to battle a little deeper into the mines, as when I was kidnapped by team Silex I dropped the key to my gym and I'm still waiting for the locksmith to come down and make me a spare key."

"Anywhere is fine with me." Blaze replied. "I'll beat you anywhere you like."

"As you wish. Bob, please fill in for me while I'm away." Roark said to his fellow miner."

"No problem Roark, it'll be done before you get back."

"Shall we?" Roark asked, leading the way through the well little mines.

Blaze followed close behind, excitement overpowering her. "You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this; getting my first gym badge and everything."

Roark chuckled to himself as they entered the large empty room in the mineshafts. "While it may be true that I am the weakest gym leader in Sinnoh, I am a gym leader none the less. You still have to earn the Coal badge."

Blaze took her place at the other side of the room. "So what kind of battle shall we have?"

"The match will be a best two out of three match you are allowed to use all Pok'emon in your arsenal and I will use my three, the first person to two victories wins, understood?" Roark asked, reaching for his first Pok'eball.

"Sure." Blaze said, smirking. "I can live with that." she replied, her fingers dancing over her Pok'eball belt over her three Poke'balls.

"Well then allow me to start things off!" Roark said, throwing his first Pok'eball down. "Go Geodude!"

"Geo!" His Pok'emon called out, emerging from the Poke'ball in a flash of light and stars.

"Customisable Pok'eball ehh? Shame it's the only impressive looking thing about that Pok'emon." Blaze taunted as she threw down her first Pok'emon of the match. "I hate to take advantage of your rock types weaknesses but go Tentacrule!"

"Crule!" Tentacrule growled, glaring at Geodude.

"Predictable." Roark chuckled. "Geodude, dig now!" He commanded.

"Not so fast!" Blaze yelled. "Tentacrule, water gun!"

Tentacrule obeyed, keeping his distance while firing powerful jets of water at Geodude.

Geodude barely escaped as he tunnelled underground quickly.

"Such a shame." Roark taunted. "You were so close too."

"Grrr! Tentacrule, bounce now!"

"Crule!" Tentacrule growled as he shot up into the air as the ground underneath him started to crumble.

"Geodude, seismic toss!" Roark commanded as Geodude flew from the ground at such speed shooting off into the air, grasping two of Tentacrule's tentacles in midair and threw him to the floor.

THWACK

"Grrr Damnit!" Blaze yelled as Tentacrule shakily got up.

"I'm not finished yet! Geodude, body slam!"

"Ohh no!" Blaze cried as Geodude launched himself from the air where he threw Tentacrule and came down on his face win incredible speed kicking up dust, cracking the floor beneath them.

"C crule…" Tentacrule murmured before fainting.

"Shit! Return." Blaze called, returning her Pok'emon starting to loose her cool.

"If that's the best you have you are a long way off from becoming Cinnabar islands gym leader!" Roark called out.

"Cinnabar Island is a fire gym." blaze smirked. "You wanna see the power of a fire a Pok'emon under the command of someone like me? Fine then! Go Magmar!"

Magmar appeared on the battlefield on one knee looking up at his opponent, slowly getting to his feet licking his fiery beak with a cocky smirk.

"What a chilling aura." Roark smiled. "I can already tell that this Pok'emon has had a lot more training that your Tentacrule."

"Just wait." Blaze smirked. "Magmar, focus energy!"

Magmar looked back at her without moving his head and nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as his feet and hands glow white-hot.

"Now Geodude! Lets see what that Pok'emon has, rock throw now!"

Geodude stabbed the ground with one of his hands and pulled a rock three times the size of him out and threw it at a high speed at Magmar.

"Magmar, mega kick!" Blaze yelled.

Magmar's eyes shot open, his mind totally focused as he knelt down and jumped in the air landing a mega kick to the bolder, the impact so great it sent a shockwave a cross the arena as the bolder flew back at Geodude even faster, hitting him and taking him to the wall crushing him.

"W Woah!" Roark shivered, staring at the small crater left in the rock wall by the bolder.

"G Geodude… Are you alright?" Roark called.

CRACK

The bolder cracked open as Geodude punched his way through it and headed back to the arena.

"That's one strong Pok'emon you've raised." Blaze admitted. "That would have taken out most Pok'emon."

"Never underestimate my rock hard Pok'emon." Roark replied. "Geodude, return. Rest for now."

"What are you doing?" Blaze demanded. "It's best two out of three and your Pok'emon is still fine."

"I also said we could switch out Pok'emon at anytime." Roark replied. "Don't think me dishonest, I know when I cannot win so I adapt a strategy to get through. Anyway this is the way of battle for a gym leader. Now prepare to fight a Pok'emon not seen since ancient times, go Rampardos!"

"A, a dinosaur Pok'emon? Hmph! Magmar, don't let that things size throw you off! Close combat attack!"

Magmar nodded before jolting off at a high speed, his white-hot limbs punching and kicking Rampardos in the face midair frantically.

"Ohh shit! Rampardos, Zen head butt!"

THWACK!

Magmar was sent flying back with the crushing blow from Rampardos, crashing just meters away from Blaze, his limbs returning to their original colour.

"Magmar, catch!" Blaze called out, throwing a potion at him.

Magmar caught it as he shakily got too his feet, staring at the damage he had done to Rampardos.

"You might want to get your Pok'emon a burn heal." Blaze smirked, as Rampardos's forehead was glowing red hot from Magmar's assault

"It will take more than that to take down this Pok'emon!" Roark replied. "Go Rampardos, charge attack!"

"Magmar look out!" Blaze screamed as Magma crushed the bottle of potion in his hand letting it trickle down his body before leaping into the air, narrowly avoiding the charge attack.

"Ohh no." Roark cringed.

"Ohh yes!" Blaze taunted. "Magmar, fire blast now!"

"Mar!" Magmar obeyed while upside own in midair, he launched a powerful fire blast striking Rampardos in the back of the head as it crashed into the wall cracking the hard rock as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"That was my best Pok'emon." Roark replied as he returned it to his Pok'eball

"I'm not surprised." Blaze admitted. "He was very strong, you have raised him well."

"Heh your kind words flatter me but I'm afraid it's all over for you, I swear will no longer switch Pok'emon in battle this will be my final one. Though not as powerful as Rampardos I would advise switching your Magmar, that head butt took a lot out of him by the looks of it.

"I'll show you what my Magmar is made of." Blaze boasted. "Do your worst."

"As you wish." Roark replied, throwing out his final Pok'eball, releasing his Onix, whom emerged to the field with a roar.

"Get ready Magmar, don't go rushing in. Conserve your energy, wait for an opportunity!" Blaze commanded as Magmar panted in a fighting stance.

"Onix dig now!" Roark smirked before Onix launched itself into the air and tunnelled underneath.

"That's cheep!" Blaze yelled. "You know that I can't have Magmar use earthquake in these mines."

"Ha ha! Onix, tease them for a while. Show her just how well a gym leader trains there Pok'emon!"

The rocky fin on Onix's head emerged on the ground as Onix swam underneath the arena like a shark.

"Grrrr! Magmar, use strength! Show this bastard that we mean business!"

Magmar inhaled deeply as Onix swam right for him but stopped as Magmar caught it's fin and held it there.

"Good job Magmar, now show Roark just how strong you really are!" Blaze cried.

"Maaaaaagmar!" Magmar growled as he ripped Onix from the ground and began to spin him around hammer throw style, faster and faster.

"Now Magmar, don't give him a chance to recover. Flame thrower!"

Magmar spun faster and faster, his and Onix's bodies becoming faint blurs as he unleashed his powerful flame thrower from his beak, giving the illusion of a tornado of flame around them, causing Onix's body to glow red hot before letting go.

"Woah!" Roark stared in disbelief. "…Onix! Dig right into the wall!" Roark yelled as Onix hit he wall, drilling into the solid bedrock.

"H he's not down?" Blaze panicked as Magmar struggled to keep himself from fainting.

"It's all over!" Roark yelled. "Onix, go now!"

"Magmar!" Blaze screamed. "Double flame thrower! I know you're tired but this is your only chance!"

Magmar regained his composure as his arms glow white-hot once more as he aimed them at the ground where the rumbling shook the floor and let off a super powerful flamethrower, melting the ground and rock. The fire engulfed Onix as it screamed just as the Steelix had done in Canclave.

"W what the hell? How can such a powerful attack exist?" Roark stared in disbelief as he returned his Onix.

Magmar's flame died down before he collapsed to his knees and fainted.

"Good work Magmar I'll get you heeled up in no time." Blaze said in relief, returning him to his Pok'eball.

"I see you weren't joking about being strong." Roark replied with a smile on his face, clapping his hands.

"Are you sure your not the strongest gym leader?" Blaze asked in disbelief as they walked to each other.

Roark chuckled. "Heh I'm sure but to beat me is still an incredible accomplishment but if you want to get anymore gym badges from Sinnoh you have a lot more training to do."

"Well then I guess I will just have to train harder and pick up a few more Pok'emon then won't I." Blaze smiled.

"Heh I wish you good luck on your path to defeat my fellow gym leaders." Roark congratulated, her reaching into his inside pocked and pulling out a Coal badge.

"Here you go Blaze you've really proven yourself. I'm sure you will become a very powerful trainer."

"Of course." Blaze replied, taking the badge and pinning it to the inside of her jacket. "Just wait, I'm going all the way to the Pok'emon league!"

"You will have to work hard to become the Sinnoh champion."

"Sinnoh?" Blaze smirked. "Ha I meant the international Pok'emon league."

"That's not for another eight years." Roark replied. "But your going to need the time to train if you have any hope to win."

"Well then I will just have to use my time wisely and train hard just like I have today with you."

"Then I have nothing left to say." Roark replied.

"I do have one question though." Blaze said as they walked back the way they came through the mines.

"Ohh, and what's that?" Roark asked.

"How did someone as skilled as you get captured by team Silex?"

"Ha ha, well they didn't exactly use a direct approach. When I was locking my gym up for the night I was jumped by three of them and they chloroformed me before I could even shout for help."

"Those cowards." Blaze frowned.

"It doesn't matter, all that it means is that you got a couple of VIP passes to battle us."

"I guess your right." Blaze replied. "It must be karma."

"Hm hmm, I think your right." Roark smiled.

"Thank you again for battling with me Roark, you're not as weak as I thought." Blaze smirked as she walked out of the mines leaving Roark to his work.

*She's going to be strong.* Roark thought to himself. *I just know it.*


	9. Chapter 9

"Arceus." Tassadar said, closing his eyes respectfully holding one hand in front of his face as if he was about to judo chop the table.

"…You know." Vince said, breaking the silence as he looked at his cards." "I've been wondering, why you say that every midnight?"

"What? You mean Arceus?" Tassadar replied, looking up from his cards before knocking the table."

"Yeah, what does that mean?" He asked, throwing in another hundred Yen onto the table.

"It's just a prayer." Tassadar explained, raising to two hundred yen. "The religion is very well known, I'm surprised you don't know of it yourself."

"Well in Tren there was only one religion but it had no Gods just "demons"."

"You mean Pok'emon?" Tassadar asked raising his eyebrow revealing the eight of Hearts in the centre of the table.

"Yeah, so what is your religion based on?" Vince asked glaring at the King of Clubs, nine of Spades and eight of Hearts on the table, comparing them to his own King of Hearts and Ace of Diamonds.

"Heh, well I didn't think that Poker would spark a religious conversation." Tassadar replied, looking at his hand *seven of Clubs and nine of Diamonds, why do I suck at this game?* He thought. "I think I need another beer before I start talking."

"Do you have problems talking about it?" Vince asked, putting in five hundred Yen.

"Not problems as such but it seems a bit strange to be telling it like a fairy tale. Besides witch how does an eight year old know how to play Poker so well?"

"I learned when I was in Canclave for a while I was short on cash so I started paying for money." Vince replied.

"Yeah, but to do this well. It's as if your… Psychic… You cheating bastard!" Tassadar yelled, throwing his hand down.

"Ohh please." Vince said, rolling his eyes. Alex is in a friggin coma! You think I'd ask him to read your mind in that state?"

"Well… OK yeah I guess. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it." Vince replied. "Lets just start a new game OK?"

"Very well." Tassadar replied, opening the top of another beer and pouring it into an old tankard.

RING

"Hmm? That will be the door bell." Tassadar said, getting up to answer it.

Vince checked how much cash he had left. *A little under thirty thousand Yen* He thought to himself.

"Took your time." Blaze said as she walked through the door.

"Won't you come in." Tassadar replied, sarcastically.

"Hey Vince!" Blaze called out as she entered the room.

"Ohh hey Blaze." Vince replied quietly, pouring himself out another lemonade.

"Pfft what's with you? You loosing?" Blaze taunted, sticking her tongue out.

"Why not join us?" Vince smirked, collecting the cards.

"Sure why not." Blaze accepted, smiling as she sat down. "But hey you guys check this out!" Blaze smirked, pulling open her jacket.

Tassadar's eyes widened as he spat his beer out. "W Wait Blaze! Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?" Tassadar yelled, shielding his eyes with his forearm.

"Ohh you got the Coal badge." Vince replied, looking at it pinned to the girls inside jacket.

"Jeez, What's with you Tassadar?" Blaze asked, re-buttoning her jacket back up as Vincent handed out the cards.

"N nothing." Tassadar said, regaining his composure and picking up his cards.

"What's the matter Tassadar? Did you fail at getting badges when you were my age?" Blaze teased.

"Actually I have four of them." Tassadar replied.

"Wha, Four? B but your not that good!"

"How do you know?" Tassadar replied. "Have you actually seen me in a Pok'emon battle?"

"W well no but I… So why couldn't you get the fifth badge?

"Well being a Pok'emon trainer wasn't as profitable as I had hoped so I became a ranger when I was fifteen and I do a few missions for Bebe."

"You stopped training Pok'emon because of the money issues?" Blaze asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That pretty much sums it up." Tassadar replied, taking another swig of his beer while looking at his cards. *Five of Spades and the two of Clubs why, why Arceus why?*

"Can we go back to our previous conversation?" Vince asked impatiently, throwing in 10 Yen.

"What were you talking about?" Blaze asked, examining the cards on the table. *Hmm Jack of Clubs and seven of spades.* She thought to herself, while glancing back to her own cards. *Four of Clubs and Jack of Hearts... Not the worst hand in the world.*

"About Arceus, seems he haven't herd of it."

"You're kidding? Come on! I thought everyone knew about the religion. It's based on the legendary Pok'emon after all."

"Legendary Pok'emon?" Vince asked nonplussed, As Tassadar revealed the King of Diamonds on the table.

"Ok look, at first there was nothing but an egg when the egg hatched Arceus was born. It is said the universe was created shortly afterwards, in other words Arceus is the divine creator."

"So you believe a Pok'emon created the universe?" Vince asked.

"Well think about it, Pok'emon are amazing creatures." Tassadar replied.

"Well they are." Blaze interrupted. "But a Pok'emon creating the universe and being born from nothing is very far fetched. I'm very much atheist."

"Each to there own." Tassadar replied. "Although you can't deny the miracles."

"Miracles?" Vince asked sceptically, As Tassadar flipped another card revealing the seven of Diamonds.

"Only in the event of assisting Pok'emon miracles have happened to trainers and rangers who pray to Arceus."

"Supposedly." Blaze replied.

Tassadar rolled his eyes.

"Hey Vince if you become a believer, maybe Arceus will heal your legs faster." Blaze chuckled.

"Well that wouldn't help me." Vince replied As Tassadar revealed the final card to be the Queen of Diamonds to which they all showed their hands. Vince with a smirk showed off the Ace of Spades and seven of Clubs.

"And why not?" Tassadar asked. "You don't have to mock my religion and take my money you know."

I'm not mocking anything." Vince replied, taking his winnings. "I'm just saying that fixing my legs won't do. My spine was damaged and I'm a paraplegic now"

"What?" Blaze screeched. "B but what about saving Pok'emon?"

"As soon as Alex wakes up he can get me to hover everywhere."

"Speaking of that." Tassadar replied. "He should be waking up anytime now."

"W what is that?" Blaze called out, shielding her eyes from a blinding light that was coming from the bedroom.

"It it's happening!" Tassadar replied. "Alex is evolving! He must have awoken!"

End chapter 9

This chapter was kind of a hard one to write. I came down with a monstrous case of writers block but I really wanted to emphasise on the whole religious aspect of this fic. And I'm still not happy with how it turned out but what the hell I will be glad to be rid of this chapter and start the next. Let's keep the plot moving people!"


	10. Special Chapter 1

Alex opened his eyes, sleepily as he took note of his surroundings.

As far as he could see there was nothing but purple landscape. A rocky mountain covered land, looking up he saw beautiful cascades of light, like many shooting starts lighting the landscape.

Slowly standing up he couldn't stop shaking as he suddenly grasped his head in pain as though it had been struck by lightning.

"Gahhhh!!" He screeched as he fell to his knees in agony *Wh what's happening to me?* He screamed within his mind.

*It's a mental lockdown.* he heard within his head.

*What?* Alex cringed, opening his eyes to find the owner of the voice but was unable to see anything past the rocky landscape.

"He may have to be euthanized." Blaze's voice echoed across the land.

"I wont let you!" Vincent's voice followed.

*Voices? Is that Vincent?* Alex asked himself as he regained his composure, his migraine almost unbearable to withstand.

*It is him.* A telepathic voice called out as Alex turned to find a Kadabra with a crescent moon scar over his face identical to Alex's.

*And you are?* Alex inquired.

*My, your mind **is** in bad shape if you cant figure that out.* the Kadabra replied with a smirk before teleporting to the top of a cliff face.

*Follow me.* He said as he began walking up the cliff face.

Alex teleported to the spot and began levitating to keep up with the Kadabra.

*What is this place?* Alex demanded. *And who are you, and where is Vince's voice coming from?*

The Kadabra looked back at Alex and stopped walking.

*Look around you Alex.* He replied, What is happening to this world? Look carefully.*

Alex looked, around tilting his head from side to side *I don't.*-

*Shhh, look.* Kadabra replied, pointing at the floor as it began to crumble slowly.

*What's happening?* Alex asked. *An earthquake?*

*Wow your sure are slow, hmph Alex welcome to your mind.*

*My mind? What are you talking about, how did I get here?*

*You put too much strain on your body while saving everyone in the Pok'emon centre from that Steelix. You're in a deep mental lockdown and the only way to get back is to pass the trails deep inside your psyche.*

*And what are you doing in my mind?* Alex replied, *I've never seen you before, what meaning do you have within my thoughts, if that's where I am.*

*Why, I am you.* The Kadabra replied.

*Bullshit!*

*Heh, I knew you'd say that.*

*So what I'm having is a conversation with myself in my head?* Alex questioned, snarkily.

*Pretty much.* Kadabra replied. *But you must overcome your psychic power with your will power, if you are to escape this place.*

*And how do I do that?* Alex asked, irritated.

*By defeating me of course, but first cover yourself up! I am you and I know you are ashamed of walking around naked.*

*Is this really the time?* Alex replied sternly.

*Just concentrate and you will acquire clothes.*

*Interesting.* Alex replied, cupping his chin between his thumb and fore finger.

*Hurry up, you don't have long till this plain collapses. It will collapse in about three days.*

*Don't rush me.* Alex frowned as his eyes glow purple.

*Just imagine clothes that you'd most likely were in the real world.* Kadabra reminded.

Alex hummed in his psychic trance as a buttoned maroon shirt materialised itself around his body followed by a pair of formal black trousers and a matching pair of black shoes.

*Almost there.* Kadabra smiled.

A black jacket and tie added to the outfit as Alex opened his eyes.

*Easy, was it not?*

*It's so hard to concentrate.* Alex grumbled.

*That's because of your imbalance of psychic power, you'll get used to it… If you ever wake up that is.*

*What are these trials anyway?* Alex questioned.

*Why, to fight me of course.* Kadabra replied. *think your up to it?*

*Sounds pretty stupid to me, but what the hell. So let me guess I have until my mind crumbles?*

*So you can appreciate your situation now, can you not?* Kadabra replied, clicking his fingers and instantly dressing himself identical to Alex slipping his spoon into his inside jacket pocket.

Alex grunted and cracked his knuckles. *So shall we?*

*Whenever your ready.* Kadabra replied as he took a step back, twirling his spoon between his fingers.

Alex crouched in a rushing stance before teleporting behind Kadabra in mid-air in an attempt to strike him in the back of the skull.

Kadabra tilted his head slightly, avoiding the attack turning and grabbing Alex's arm swinging him in the air and seismic tossing him.

*Fool! How do you expect to beat me with fighting physically? You're here to balance your mind and psycho-kinesis!*

Alex lie on the floor trembling as he attempted to get back on his feet when Kadabra sent an axe kick to his spine.

Alex screamed in pain as Kadabra dug his clawed heel in.

*Just because we are one in the same doesn't mean I will go easy on you.*

Alex teleported behind Kadabra, then to the side, then to a higher peak of the cliff as he unleashed a huge wave of psychic energy out crumbling all around him.

The shockwave having no effect on Kadabra at all shattered even more of his mind.

*It's truly impossible for you to win.* Kadabra remarked. *your on your own now.*

"He's not my Pok'emon, he's my partner." Alex heard again.

*Subconscious selective hearing?* Kadabra raised his eyebrow.

*I'm glad I have it!* Alex replied. *Because Vince is right; I'm not alone he will help me I know he will!*

*Impossible!* Kadabra snorted. *You're here alone there is no way you can be aided in anyway.*

*Maybe not but if I- wait! If I have subconscious selective hearing then I can use my psychic powers outside my body just like in my sleep!*

*So what if you can?* Kadabra replied, walking closer lifting a few boulders up with telekinesis.

*Come at me, Or will you give up?*

*You'll never hit me with those.* Alex smirked. *You can't hit what you cant see!*

*Teleporting again, you really are a one trick pony.* Kadabra replied, before the boulders he was carrying shot out of his control and flew up in the air.

*What are you aiming at?* Alex taunted.

*What the… this realms energies have just gotten unreasonably stronger!*

"Alex if you can hear me I hope this mind plate helps you and I must ask something selfish. Please lend me your power, I'm going to save some Pok'emon my partner."

*Real world items and voices are getting in here!* Alex laughed, maniacally. *That means I can adjust the real world! Take my power Vincent!*

The realm shook violently as Alex sat down on a large rock and threw a small stone at Kadabra.

*You can't hurt me with such methods.* Kadabra growled.

*But you can't do much yourself now, can you?*

*Wh what?* Kadabra yelled as he collapsed in agony.

*Because of the mind plate, it make my psychic powers even more powerful. Too powerful for you to use them seems.* Alex taunted. *And because I have given most of my powers to Vincent your very existence is hard to even keep up isn't it? It's like letting a small child wield a fire hose! My powers pack a punch but it's worthless if you can't control them!*

*And what do you mean to do now?* Kadabra gasped, clutching his head.

Alex hopped off the rock and casually walked up to Kadabra and rested his hand on his forehead. *I accept you Alex replied.*

*Hmph so you figured it out, so why did you still fight?*

*I don't like being treated like an idiot.* Alex replied. *Even if it is by myself.*

*You know once we unite it can never be undone, if you can re-master your psychic energy and wake from this place you will evolve into a more stable body.*

*Then it will make life a lot easier.* Alex said as Kadabra exploded into pale white orbs engulfing him as he absorbed them.

*Strange I don't feel any different.* Alex thought to himself before walking over to the large rock once more and sat in a meditating stance, staring at a small stone.

*Let the training begin.*

End Special Chapter 1

I've been writing this chapter since chapter 2 and as you can tell it's been annoying to write. I intend to write special chapter 2 before chapter 10 as I wanted to give the readers a little insight into Alex's mental trials.


End file.
